Aginnon
Aginnon, now known as BlaringCoder (named after his Xbox Gametag) is a TTS video maker who does Cryo Logo Bloopers, Funny Signs, and outside of TTS video making, he does gameplays, and logo captures. Lived in the ROFL World for a short time. Voiced by Speakonia Male 7 (US English) in Cryo Logo Bloopers 1-7, and as himself in Cryo Logo Bloopers 8 onwards. Appearences Outside of his video making are PixelartBuilder583 (MS Sam Plays Minecraft S5 Episode 2 to 5 (Episode 3 doesn't have me) Castle Rock Entertainment Logo Bloopers 12 Cryo Logo Bloopers (all episodes) Famous Quotes "Damn it!" (getting stuck) "Son of a gun!" "I warned you: If you fire me, this is MY video, and I HAVE the power to override YOUR authority!" "If you're not gonna let me out of this hole, I'd kill you, BUT GOOD!" "Sure, you mangy old Devil. When Hell freezes over!" "Microsoft Sam, WHAT do you have to say for yourself!?" "Curses! He's back!" (to the Devil) Cross-dressing and living in the ROFL World * Wanted to be dead by Ogralik Fozzerit in MSPM S5E4 due to false accusions of cross-dressing, but he denined it. * Happened twice on both PixelartBuilder583's series, MS Sam Reads Funny Errors and Signs, and MS Sam Plays Minecraft. Left the ROFL World in MSPM S5E5. Agi currently lives in Michigan. YouTube channel results Subscribers: 154 Views: 85 835 Weapons that Agi uses Glock 17 (modified with 40. caliber Smith & Wesson rounds) Desert Eagle 357. (with a mini-grenade launcher) M-16 A2 (modified to be converted into full automatic) Pancor Jackhammer (for blowing vehicles to smithereens) MP5K (used twice when disguised as a cleaner) Profile in Cryo Logo Bloopers Born on June 14th, 1989. Age: 27 Gender: Male Brain cells removed on: August 15th, 1995 (suffered memory loss) Trivia * He's a fan of the Sony Playstation console. * Owns an actual copy of the Playstation Portable in real life. * Stated that he likes the Sega CD, mentioned in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft S5E4, however, Scotty disagreed. In reality, he also used to like Psygnosis, but after playing Retro Force, it changed his life.. forever. * Was a fan of the Official Playstation Magazine and never tried the shown games in their Run of the Month videos on OPM 81 to 89. * Owned a Packard Bell laptop, and a Dell PC, even a old PC with Windows 98 Second Edition. * Drove a mini-tractor, in a circle shape course in a farm, once. * Changes profile pictures, but rarely. On Steam, if only when he feels like it. * Fan of The Chemical Brothers, Leftfield, and many other bands. * In Michigan, he drove an Toyota Hilux to leave The ROFL World, leaving Substance Overseer Fire to become a next door neighbour to Scotty, even though Fire hates his freakin' moaning about baloney sandwiches. * Drives a Fiat Barchetta while on a holiday in Rome, Italy. In London, he drives either: A MGF from 1997, or a Peugeot 206. In Michigan, he either uses his Hilux, or a recently purchased Volkswagen Dune Buggy sandrail, or an Land Rover Defender 90 equiped with asphalt/dirt tyres. * Destroyed an parked Oldsmobile in a white colour by crashing into it with a van, and blowing up the car by setting a remote bomb in the trunk. * Can fire from a vehicle by letting the passenger window open. * In MSPM S5E4, he uses his pistol to shoot down the terrorists. In the original, but cancelled storyline, he was supposed to take the skateboard and land on a Jeep seat, emitting an short car chase between the FBI and Agi himself, and Agi won, since the FBI car crashed through a lamppost. * Unlike in real life, he eats anything which has cheese. (he hates Scotty because of his annoying baloney sandwich moaning, and he would lock him up.. alone)Category:Video Makers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:TTS Video creators Category:Protagonists Category:Users Category:YouTubers